El sentimiento
by Creppess
Summary: Mientras Felipe V va entregando territorio español, España va sintiendo como le arrancan el alma. Cuando parecía que las cosas no podían ir a peor, él entró por la puerta... [UkSpa (Yaoi)] - Los personajes no me pertenecen-


**_EL SENTIMIENTO_**

* * *

_En una pequeña habitación oscura en una cama con las sábanas alborotadas están dos personas estiradas. No hay ventana ni muebles, solo una pequeña vela y lágrimas en el suelo. _

Frío, sentía como mi cuerpo se iba congelando hasta quedarse helado, notaba como un gran vacío empezaba a nacer en mi pecho.

—… idiota tomates…

Entreabrí un poco los ojos, Romano me miraba preocupado.

Pequeño, no pongas esa cara… ¿cómo me tengo que ver para qué estés a punto de llorar? Sonreí, era una sonrisa vacía. Otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que mi brazo se entumeciera ¿qué me habrán quitado ahora?

— España…

Vi como Francia entraba en la habitación, junto con Austria.

— ¡NO! — Me levanté con fuerza, pero esa fuerza solo resultó ser un pequeño impulso. No podía moverme, estaba muy cansado. — ¡NO, A ÉL NO!

— Lo siento… — Dijo Austria mientras se acercaba al inofensivo de Romano. — Puedes venir a visitarlo cuando quieras… —Y dicho esto salió con el pequeño de la habitación.

Mi Romano, mi dulce niñito ¿qué ha hecho él para merecer esto? El vacío de mi pecho creció aún más, ya casi no quedaba nada… Los tibios brazos de Francia me abrazaron, su cuerpo temblaba ¿o era el mío? — Lo siento…

Unos fuertes pasos resonaron por la habitación. Mi corazón se encogió al momento, de todas las personas tenía que ser él.

Vi como sonrió con malicia, Francia me abrazó con más fuerza y me susurró al oído _— ''De verdad… lo siento'' —_ Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar mis ojos ¿qué me iba a quitar ese ahora?

El rubio besó mi frente y salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja, no entendía ¿qué me quedaba por quitar? Mi frío cuerpo se estremeció de solo pensar en esa amarga sensación, ese nuevo vacío que se sumará al de mi pecho, haciendo que me ahogue sin poder remediarlo.

La puerta chirrió, la tenue luz de la vela iluminó la estancia. El hombre dio pasos lentos y cortos mientras se acercaba a mí, el ruido de sus botas hacía que me pusiese más nervioso.

— Ha pasado tiempo, _Spain…_

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Je, tan aburrido como siempre. — Me lanzó un papel a la cama. — Es una copia del tratado de Utrecht.

— ¿Qué tratado…? — Tras leerlo mis ojos y garganta empezaron a arder de rabia. No podía ser, tenía que ser mentira, era imposible. Menorca…Gibraltar. — ¡ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! — Rompí el papel y se lo tiré a la cara. — ¡ME NIEGO COMPLETAMENTE!

— Ya no puedes hacer nada. — Esa expresión… la que más odiaba… Inglaterra sonriendo. Golpeé la cama con los dos puños.

— ¡ANTES MUERTO!

— Entonces muere.

…Por una vez tenía razón ¿por qué seguía viviendo de todas formas?... no, no podía dejar que _ese _territorio cayese en sus manos. Me abalancé sobre él, no sabía que quería hacer exactamente, pero en cuanto menos lo pensé le estaba golpeando. Pero seguía sonriendo.

La ira, desesperación, frustración, humillación e impotencia me consumían.

Noté un dolor agudo en mi estómago que me hizo partirme en dos, la sonrisa de satisfacción del otro país se había transformado en una macabra. El miedo me paralizó unos segundos, en los que me atacó con fuerza. Pero le seguí golpeando.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero no quería parar, no podía parar. El vacío de mi pecho se hacía cada vez más y más grande con cada golpe que daba o recibía.

— ¡DEVUÉLVEMELAS!

— Chs, ¡nunca!

— Ump… cabronazo — cogí su cabeza y la golpeé contra el suelo — ¡DÁMELAS! — No hubo respuesta, solo una mirada de sorpresa por parte del rubio. — ¿¡ESTÁS SORDO?! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELAS! — Inglaterra abrió y cerró la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Esa maldita mirada de sorpresa seguí en su cara. — ¡CONTESTA, JODER! — mi cuerpo y voz comenzaron a temblar, entonces fue cuando me percaté de que estaba llorando.

Inglaterra se levantó poco a poco, lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa, pero eso no pareció ser un problema porque mi fuerza se hacía cada vez más tenue.

Como si fuera una brisa que acariciaba suavemente la húmeda y verde hierba Inglaterra me susurró al oído — _Te devolveré a Menorca —_ aquello era como una bendición, la angustia que había en mi pecho pareció esfumarse, hasta que él volvió a abrir la boca — _Pero tendrás que pagármela, y quiero inspeccionar mi nuevo territorio…_

Lo que antes parecía una brisa se había transformado en una ráfaga que avivaba un fuego y quemaba todo el pasto a su paso.

La gélida mano del inglés tocó mi nuca, retrocedí al momento. Estaba arrinconado entre la pared y la cama — No podrás escapar de mí — Su piel era pálida y helada, al contrario que la mía, cada caricia suya era como si me clavaran una lanza de hielo.

— ¡No me toques! — aparté sus manos y me tapé mi desnudo pecho con mis brazos, tenía tanto frío, tanta rabia, tanto asco… Pero eso no pareció importarle, me cogió de los hombros y, como si fuera un saco de patatas, me tiró a la cama. Con un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba casi desnudo. — ¡PARA! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES!

Por arte de magia Inglaterra se quedó quieto, no podía verle bien la cara, la luz de la vela es muy tenue, pero parecía que ¿se tocaba la mejilla? — ¿Inglaterra? — su mano estaba cerca de la boca y hacía ruidos raros — ¿Por qué tienes los dedos en la boca? ¿qué- no, espera, quieto ¡suelta! ¡no! ¡te he dich-…

Un pequeño velero inglés se ancló en las vírgenes tierras de Gibraltar, un par de marineros bajaron e investigaron todo lo que pudieron. Llegaron hasta poco menos de la mitad de la costa, para dos hombres todo aquel recorrido era un suplicio.

— Dices que no pero aprietas con ganas…

— ¿¡QUI-en…!? Mg…

Al día siguiente vino otro velero, con otros dos hombres, pero solo bajó uno. Estuvieron los tres marineros investigando otra vez el terreno, y al final consiguieron que el otro marinero se uniese a ellos.

— _Well… I go_

— ¿Qué? ¡ah…! …oh, espera… no, no, NO, NO, **¡AH!**

Los marineros volvieron a su tierra, poco después una gran ola inundó la playa de Gibraltar, mojándola, arrastrando su tierra hasta el mar, forzándola a ser uno con él.

Pocos días después vino un gran barco con un montón de marineros y pasajeros ingleses, estos llegaron hasta el final de la playa, pero aún les quedaba mucho por descubrir.

— ¡DIOS!

— No te quejes tanto si lo estás disfrutando

— ¡NO SÉ COMO PUEDES DISFRUTAR CON ESTO!

— Así

— ¡MGH! …

Poco a poco los ingleses fueron descubriendo su nuevo territorio, hacían viajes todo el rato, les encantaba poder disfrutar de ese ardiente sol y calor de la tierra.

— …

— _Here?_

— ¡Nnnm!

A los españoles no les hacía gracia tener que hablar en inglés y menos convivir con ellos, nadie se relacionaba con los extranjeros. Pero un día unos jóvenes empezaron a hablarse por señas y dibujos, al cabo del tiempo hablaban con palabras suelas en ambos idiomas, así empezó el intercambio de lenguas.

— fua…ng…

— Ah… abre más la boca… chs, lo haré yo entonces.

— ¡mngf!

La relación entre los nuevos habitantes con los viejos era un tanto mala, pero poco a poco se fue aceptando, aunque a muchos españoles no les hace gracia tener unos invasores en su país. A los ingleses les encantaba el calor de España, así que no se irían tan a la ligera.

— Aah…ah, ah…

— No te corras, aún no he acabado contigo.

—…calla

_Y después de trescientos años, la vela de aquella habitación sigue encendida_

\(*^*)/ ¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic!

Esta es una forma muy rara de escribir, así que si no se entiende algo no dudéis en preguntar.

3 Espero que te haya gustado~

— Creppess —


End file.
